


Ravenna's Daughter

by LeeLi



Category: Snow White and the Huntsman, The Huntsman (Movies), The Huntsman : Winter's War
Genre: But not that dark, Eric and Sara are just mentioned, so are the rest of the huntsmen, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLi/pseuds/LeeLi
Summary: Basically a rewrite of the movie's ending scene but with the reader as Ravenna's daughter.Reader's pov.





	Ravenna's Daughter

Your eyes travelled to the battle before you, darting back and forth as you watched your aunt’s huntsmen battle your mothers’ dark fay. And, at the centre of attention, was Eric and Sara whom you’ve heard whispers about from your aunt.  
You had almost stepped in to join the battle when you remembered your aunt’s words,

“No matter what happens, stay hidden. Do not join the fight, no matter how harsh it may be.”

You closed your eyes to drown out the sounds of steel against glass but to no avail. You then decided to look at your aunt, who was now screaming in a fit of rage as she conjured a huge ice wall to separate her huntsmen from your mother.  
Your mother then taunted her, saying how she was weak and should have been stronger since she was the one who gave your aunt her ice powers. Your brows furrowed at the same time your aunt did . You watched as your aunt began to question her but she kept silent until your aunt touched her, therefore making her bound to tell the truth.  
Your cousin, was murdered by your mother! You watched as your aunt broke down, horrified by this sudden exchange of truth. You noticed as the ice wall began to defrost and your mother preparing to attack your aunt. But before she could do anything, your own fay started to emerge, attacking your mother.  
The ice wall, now completely defrosted and nothing shielding everyone’s gaze upon you watched as you viciously attacked your mother. You had almost striked the finishing blow when your aunt shouted

“(Y/N) Stop!” You, who had just realized the amount of damage you caused, obeyed.

Ravenna, who was seriously injured from your attack slowly made her way to you, her only obstacle was your aunts forming ice wall which would separate you from your mother.

“Aunt Freya”, you started. “Don’t”  
“But child, she is”  
“I know who she is”! You snapped. Your aunt, shocked at your tone, defrosted her ice wall which was knee deep high.

Your mother was already in front of you, yet made no move as she was still shocked from seeing a mirror image of herself from her younger years. You, who was starting to get irritated from all the stares finally snapped,

“What”! “Why are you looking at me like that”? “Shouldn’t you kill me like you did my cousin”! “She was a baby, A BABY!” “You of all people should know the meaning of family and why we defend it”! “I used to dream that my mother was still out there, looking for me and that she would never give up”! “I thought you were still the mother that my aunt told stories about, the one who would kill endless men for what happened to you but spare any child because you were a child once”!  
You continued, “I used to think that Aunt Freya was the evil one, for taking me away from you, but now I know, it isn’t because Aunt Freya wanted to do the same thing to you.” “It’s because I needed protection FROM YOU.”

You noticed the stares intensified and felt your fay emerge making needle-like points like your mother’s but they were bigger and longer, you could see your fay from your aunt’s ice. It was clear with long thin lines of black.  
Your eyes looked at your aunt who was freezing the mirror, your mother saw and attacked your aunt and then began the real battle. Your aunt’s huntsmen attacked your mother along with your wounded aunt and your mother deflected all the attacks but you couldn’t see her plan until she grabbed your neck and held her fay against your neck.  
Your fay had disappeared before your mother took you hostage and now you were trying to summon it but couldn’t.

“Ravenna, don’t. Please,” your aunt said.  
“Don’t worry sister, I’m not going to kill her, I’m going to teach her, her magic is unique, she’ll become the most powerful and beautiful sorceress in the entire kingdom.”  
“Yeah, over my dead body witch”, you replied and grabbed your mother’s hand on your neck, twisting it and kicking her to the ground. Your aunt attacked her and axes were thrown, bows were shot and you were pushed away from your mother to your aunt.

“(Y/N), I want you to run”, your aunt ordered.  
“No”  
“What, what do you mean no? Your mother will kill everyone and I won’t let her get to you.”  
“Don’t worry Aunt Freya, I have a way to stop her” You looked at the golden mirror.  
“Child, destroying that mirror will kill your mother, I can’t let you kill your own mother”.  
“Well, you were fine freezing it just now”. You snapped.  
“Get out of my way Aunt Freya, or I’ll do the same to you too”

Your aunt, shocked to hear such words from you looked at your eyes and saw them glistened with unshed tears and rage and let go of you.

“Alright child, but what you do now will be your own responsibility”  
“Fair enough” You replied.

Your mother beat your aunt’s huntsmen with ease and was heading towards you and your aunt, your aunt quickly attacked her and you ran towards the golden mirror, you heard screams and looked back, the huntsmen were in pain as your mother attacked them and your aunt, you conjured your fay and shot the ice castle’s ceiling, making most of the ice fall on your mother.  
You stopped in your tracks, in front of the golden mirror as you saw your waist, you heard screams belonging to your mother and your aunt as they both rushed to you. You pulled the dagger from your stomach and laid down next to the mirror. You conjured up your fay and blocked the entire castle. Everyone stopped to avoid piercing themselves.

“(Y/N), what are you doing? “ Your aunt asked.  
“What I should have done."

You conjured up more fay to block your mother and aunt’s view and from attacking and conjured one more fay in your hands. You stood up, made your way to the mirror and stabbed it relentlessly.  
You heard your mother’s screams as you stabbed the mirror. From your view, you could see her turning to gold and didn’t stop until she turned to gold fully. When she did, you could feel your magic draining, killing you. 

“Aunt Freya”  
“Yes child?”  
“Freeze me”  
“What?” She looked shocked.  
“You heard me, you won’t kill me and your huntsmen won’t dare do it. Besides, I’m dying, albeit slowly and you won’t let me go. So, the only option is for you to freeze me, I’ll still be alive but remain a statue. I hope I can be a reminder.”  
“Alright, as your last wish”  
You could feel the ice around you as it travelled upwards, you locked eyes with your aunt and your eyes spoke everything.”  
“Thank You.”


End file.
